True Anubis
by Anubisman15
Summary: Part 1


**True Anubis**

**Chapter 1**

True was in a meeting at work. Mr. Madigan "All right, first order of business, Kopelman, out!" Kopelman then left the room.

"All right, next order of business, here is our new Spring line." Mr. Madigan then show everybody a red dress. True spoke "I like it Mr. Madigan, but we could use something more, I'll see what I can find in the dress vault."

"No, you are not going into the dress vault!" "Why not?" "I have my reasons, no one is permitted in the dress vault until further noticed, is that clear?"

"Yes" everybody said. "Good, next order of business." True wondered why Mr. Madigan wouldn't let anybody in the dress vault, was he hiding something he didn't want anybody to see.

After the meeting Mr. Madigan took Amanda and Oscar to the dress vault. "Max, what's going on?" Amanda asked. "Why won't you let anybody in the dress vault?" Oscar asked.

"There's a reason for that." "What is it?" "But you mustn't tell a living soul, agreed?"

"Agreed." "Good, I'm hiding something in the dress vault." "What is it?" Oscar asked.

"It's, her, she escaped." "She escaped?" Amanda asked. "Yes, now remember, we cannot let Victor know about this."

"Don't worry, he'll never find out, we'll make sure of it." Mr. Madigan opened up the dress vault to reveal Joy tied up to a chair. "Hello there" Mr. Madigan said.

"Let me go home!" she demanded. "I can't let you do that, I'm just trying to protect you." "What do you want with me?"

"Nothing." "Then why can't you let me leave?" No one answered, they just left the room.

Joy then looked over and saw something weird, a pigeon in the room. She had no idea what a pigeon was doing there, but she saw this as an opportunity. She was able to use her hands to pull out a piece of paper, write a message, and tied it to the pigeon.

"Take this England and make sure Patricia gets this." The pigeon then flew through the vent and eventually found it's way out.

**Chapter 2**

Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Patricia were doing researching trying to find out about the relics. "Any luck?" Nina asked. "No" Fabian answered.

Amber spoke "We are at a dead end here." Patricia spoke "We just need something, a little something, anything." Suddenly, she noticed a pigeon fly into the house and drop an envelope.

Patricia picked it up and read the words on the back "From Joy." "Joy, this is from Joy!" "What could it be?" Amber asked.

"Let's find out." Patricia opened up the envelope to find a piece of paper with a bunch of letters on it. "Well this is just great, she's obviously wrote in a secret message."

"Give it to me" Fabian said. She then handed him the paper as he started looking at really closely. "If you look closely all the letters are lowercased except for seven, M, A, D, S, T, Y, L, E."

Amber spoke "That spells MadStyle, what could that mean?" Nina spoke "I know what it means, MadStyle is a fashion company back in New York City." "Do you think Joy is trying to tell us she's at MadStyle?"

"Maybe, just maybe." "Excellent, we finally know where she is." Amber spoke "Yeah, but how on earth are we supposed to get there?"

"Spring break is coming up, maybe you can convince your parents to fly us to New York." "I don't know." "Amber, please, this is Joy we're talking about, Joy, the girl we've known since we were small, please, do this for Joy, please."

"All right, I'll talk to my parents." "Thank you, you're a life saver." "What's going on?" Jerome asked as he and Alfie entered the room.

"Nothing" Patricia said. "Come on, you have to tell us" Alfie said. "Ok, we're going to New York for Spring break."

"Can we come?" they asked. "Come where?" Mick asked. "New York" Alfie answered.

"Can I come?" Mara asked. "I want to come too" Mick said. "No, nobody else is coming" Patricia said.

Nina spoke "Come on Patricia, just let them come." "All right, you all can." "Yes!" they all said.

What they didn't know was that Victor was listening to them. He then called somebody on his phone and said "Hello, it's Victor, I think I know where the girl might be, I think Maxwell might be hiding her, when school lets out for Spring break, we head to New York."

**Chapter 3**

True was working on some work when Jimmy came in. "Hey True." "Hey Jimmy."

"What's up?" "I don't know why, but I feel like something's not right around here." "What do you mean?" Lulu asked.

"Well, Mr. Madigan said the dress vault is off limits, I don't know why." Ryan spoke "I have an idea, let's go inside the dress vault." "No way, if Mr. Madigan finds out we'll all get fired."

"But I don't work here." "Good point, but how are we even going to get in." Jimmy spoke "Don't worry about that, I have keys to all the offices."

"Well, all right, but we're going to have to do it after hours, all right?" "All right" everybody said.

**Chapter 4**

Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, and Mick arrived at MadStyle. "May I help you? Oscar asked. "We're just visiting a friend" Patricia said.

"Are you friends of True?" Patricia did not know what to say, so she just went with it. "Yes, yes, we're very close friends of True, indeed."

"Ok, she's in there, pip, pip, cheerio." Oscar chuckled. "What she we do now?" Nina whispered.

"Let's just go in there." "Fine." The eight of them then walked into True's office.

"Who are you guys?" True asked. "Silly True, you know us, we're your friends, Patricia, Nina, Fabian, Amber, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, and Mick." "What?" True asked.

"Just play along" she whispered. "Oh, it's really great to see you guys again." Lulu then closed the door.

"Ok, what's going on?" Patricia spoke "First we'd like to know who you are?" "I'm True Jackson, I'm a vice president here."

"You, don't be ridiculous, you're just a teenager." "And who are these guys?" Mara asked. "These are my friends Lulu and Ryan, and this is my boyfriend, Jimmy."

"Oh, well, hello there" Amber said flirtingly. "Back off!" True said. "Sorry."

"Now it's time to ask you a question, what are you doing here?" "What is it going on here?" Jerome asked. Nina spoke "Fine, we'll tell you."

Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Patricia then sat everybody down and explained everything to them.

**Chapter 5**

Jerome spoke "Let me get this straight, you've all been trying to solve an ancient mystery." "That's right." Ryan spoke "And some nutty old woman gave you some kind of weird locket."

"She's not nutty!" Nina shouted. "Ok, ok." Patricia spoke "Joy sent us a secret message, we think she might be here somewhere."

"I think I know where she is" True said. "Where?" Patricia asked. "I think my boss, Mr. Madigan, is hiding her in the dress vault."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" "We can't" Lulu said. "Why not?" Amber asked.

"We can't let Uncle Max catch us, but don't worry, we'll go as soon as everybody's gone home, deal?" "Deal" everybody said. Amber one of her eyes and said "Sibuna."

"What?" Ryan asked. "It's Anubis backwards, just do it, True, you are friends do it too, you're a part of this know." "All right."

Everybody covered one of their eyes and said "Sibuna." "Great, as soon as everyone goes home we sneak into the dress vault." What they didn't know was that Victor was standing right outside the door listening to them.

**Chapter 6**

As soon as all the employees went home, Sibuna headed towards the dress vault. Lulu started talking with Nina. "So, you and Fabian."

"What, me, no, gross." "Oh come on, you know you like him." "I do not."

"You're in denial." Jerome spoke "Hey Alfie, let's tepee these offices later, what do you say?" "No."

"Whatever." Jimmy spoke "Why do you hang out with this guy, he's a complete jerk if you ask me." "Well, that's true, but he's still my friend, you know, he may get me into trouble, but he's always by my side."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Jimmy then looked over at Ryan. "So is Mick your boyfriend?" True asked Amber.

"Well, we used to date but no anymore, we just didn't have anything in common, he likes Mara now, at least I think." "You should really consider getting back together with him." "I'm not so sure about that, I don't think he's the right guy for me."

"Well Jimmy's the right guy for me I'll tell you that." Patricia spoke "Excuse me, can we please continue this conversation after we rescue Joy." "Right, sorry."

Sibuna arrived at the door to the dress vault. Jimmy tried to open it with his key, but it was locked. "Uncle Max must have changed the locks, now how are we going to get in?"

Nina then noticed a strange symbol on the door, it looked like the Eye of Horus. She then put the lock on the symbol and the door to the dress vault opened. "We're in" Nina said.

The kids then walked into the room, but to their surprise, Victor was there, he had Joy under his arm and had her mouth cover. "Victor!" Patricia yelled "What are you doing here?" "Go away!" he demanded.

"What's going on?" Mr. Madigan asked as he entered. "Victor, unhand that girl immediately!" Victor then let Joy go and quickly ran away.

"I'll get him" Jimmy said. He then started chasing after him. Mr. Madigan started tugging on Joy's arm.

"Come on Joy, I'll relocate you to a safer place." Mr. Madigan then got away with Joy. The kids went after him, but before they could stop him, he put Joy in a car and drove away.

"Great, once again we have no idea where Joy is." "I know where she is" Jimmy said "I over heard him talking with Amanda and Oscar, whatever's happening here they're in on it, they're sending her to some place called Rocque Records." "I've heard of that place" Nina said "That's in L.A., how are we going to get there?"

"We could rent a car with my credit card" Amber said. "Yeah, but none of us have licenses." "I do" Mick said.

"All right, now we have to go to L.A. and find Joy." "We'll go with you" True said. "No, you won't" Patricia said "Just stay here and continue with your lives, all right?"

"All right" the four of them said. Amber spoke "But just remember, Sibuna." Everybody covered one of their eyes and said "Sibuna."

The eight of them walked away to continue their search for Joy.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
